A Full Moon's Blizzard
by The Cryptic Lover
Summary: Jack and Bunny meet one evening while walking home. It's snowing hard out, but as the weather was predicted, a huge blizzard was brewing. The two find themselves stuck together in a white-out snow storm, only having each other to depend on while wading through all the ice and cold of the harsh elements. Rated M for language, fluff, and sensual situations. Jackrabbit AU 21st century


Jack walked down the not so crowded street in the city. Only a handful of cars were driving cautiously in the street. The snow was sticking to the ground in the most dreadful way. Jack always loved snow, but he couldn't stand this day. He couldn't stand the situation he was in. Being alone sucked. He hated it. But no one would ever come around. He was seen as the misfit. The weird one. He was sick of it. He only had one friend in the world and that was Jamie Bennett. He was thankful for him, but he was just lonely. He really wanted someone special. Someone he could have for himself, he was tired of seeing all the beautiful couples waltzing down the street arm in arm. But he knew he didn't have much hope. He was different.

He was rather thin, almost a stick figure. He didn't have any muscle which made him look skinnier. His skin was a chalky pale color, one that never could tan. Even in the sun. His eyes were a shining blue that never failed to sparkle. He was about five foot nine and had stunning snow white hair. It was a turn off usually. No one he'd met ever seemed to be attracted to a completely white boy. No different colors to him but blue.

The snow was blinding, it blew into Jack's face and into his blue hoodie. His brown pants he wore were too thin for this kind of weather. Jack usually didn't get cold but today he was chilled to the bone. The day seemed so empty and nerve racking. No one was on the roads because the weathermen called for the biggest blizzard to hit since the blizzard of nineteen sixty eight. It was said to be dreadful, so everyone tried their hardest to stay home. But Jack didn't care. He had nowhere to be. Even though it was supposed to drop to negative seven degrees.

Jack was walking home from the movies. He lived quite a ways away but he didn't mind walking. He'd secretly hoped he'd find someone by walking. He had no clue though it would be snowing this hard. He could barely see his hand in front of his face.

"Whoa!" Jack cried out as he slipped on an invisible patch of ice. He hit the cement harshly, it knocked the breath out of him. He could already feel a bruise forming without even getting up.

He looked down at his clothes and sighed, they were now covered in snow even more.

"You need any help mate?" A strong voice said from behind him…

E. Aster Bunnymund had gone out to the store on that cold morning. He was convinced he was going to stay home and in bed but he forgot to buy a lighter for the fireplace at his house. He didn't have too strong of a heater and he had to use his fireplace for most of the heat source in the house. He wasn't about to spend the whole day freezing. When he went outside to get into his car he found that his garage was blocked by five feet of snow. He groaned and decided to walk to the store quickly.

The snow was crunching noisily under his black boots and the wind whipped furiously around his tall figure. He wore a dark brown thick coat under a black pea coat along with two pairs of pants, a scarf, and a hat. He didn't do so well in the cold so he always dressed warmly. Today though felt even colder to him than any other day he had spent in the city. It was also eerie. No sounds were made except for the occasional door closing or one car passing by. It was nothing like what he was used to.

He felt the snowflakes beginning to land on his cheeks; it was so cold they didn't even melt once they touched his skin.

Once he had searched around a bit he found the only store that was open (most were closed because of the weather forecast) and he went in and grabbed a couple of lighters. The total price came to about three dollars which he ended up with forty dollars in change since he had only been carrying a fifty.

When he exited the store the outside had already began to get worse. The wind was beginning to blow which made the snow on the ground swirl slightly into the air. Aster groaned and made his way out into the brewing storm.

As he was on his way back he saw a boy. He was hardly wearing any clothes and looked shaky and alone. He was about to approach him when the boy slid and fell onto his behind on top of the ice. Aster hurriedly ran up to him.

"You need any help mate?" He asked, extending a hand. Jack turned his head in surprise. He didn't think anyone was out on the streets.

"Oh sure thanks," He said, taking the tall stranger's hand. Once Aster had him standing he made sure he wouldn't slip again.

"I'm Bunnymund," Aster introduced himself, "But you can call me Aster."

"Hi, I'm Jack. Jack Frost," Jack said as formally as he could, trying to sound professional in front of the handsome man that stood in front of him.

"What are you doing out here in this weather? And with so little on?" Aster asked.

"Well I went to the movies, I don't mind the cold. But I will admit, it's getting bad out," Jack looked around at the amount of snow that was beginning to collect into one large blanket of white, "What are you doing out here then?"

"I came out here to grab some lighters for my fireplace," Aster shivered as a snow flake fell into the back of his shirt. Now Aster usually liked being alone, but the kid in front of him looked like he could get lost easily. He also looked very young. He would feel guilty if he left him here all alone.

"Hey, would you like me to walk you home?" Aster asked. Jack laughed.

"I can take care of myself, but thanks though."

"Alright, well in that case, have a safe day Jack," Aster said. Turning around to head in the direction of his home.

"Bye!" Jack called after him, before turning himself and continuing to walk.

Little did the two know though, they would be running into each other again that same day. And little did they know what their simple meeting could grow into.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so... I'm trying this idea out. I do have some ideas for this. It's been in my head for a while now. I plan on it to get far more interesting and romantic like. What do you think? Please do me a favor and review telling me if you think this could go somewhere. Like i said, i have a plan for this. But i'm not sure if people would be interested. Review and Critique this please! Should i continue? <strong>


End file.
